


You Look Good in My Shirt

by RobinJuncadella



Category: Formula E RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Some kissing, is that a tag? now it is, nothing explicit or whatever, stealing clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:02:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27673741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinJuncadella/pseuds/RobinJuncadella
Summary: Once he's put all his clothes in his bag, he realizes he still needs clothes to wear. He opens Antonio's closet and takes out a sweater to put on. He knows his boyfriend doesn't mind him wearing his clothes, but he hasn't actually taken Antonio's clothes with him before.He also grabs a pair of sweatpants to put on, and a pair of socks. He grabs Antonio’s branded socks, with the AFC13 logo on it, just because he can. He feels an awful lot like Antonio now, but he wouldn’t say he’d mind.
Relationships: António Félix da Costa/Robin Frijns
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	You Look Good in My Shirt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hobbelbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbelbee/gifts).



> This was once a prompt from Anon on Tumblr, thank you, sorry for taking so long.
> 
> I want to gift this to Hobbelbee, thank you for being such a good friend. Even though we don't talk that much anymore. Also thank you for having proofread several of my fics, I thought it was time to gift something back to you. And also still thanks for the birthday gifs <3
> 
> Title form You Look Good In My Shirt - by Keith Urban. (Let's imagine a shirt and a sweater are the same <3)
> 
> Sorry that it's a bit short <3

Robin wakes up to the sound of his alarm, he reaches out to put it on snooze and turns around again. He tries to reach out for Antonio on the other side of the bed but realizes he isn't there. Then he remembers - Antonio was supposed to wake up before him for a meeting with his team.

Robin sighs as he realizes he won't see Antonio till the next race. He gets out of bed as his alarm goes off for the second time. He gathers all his clothes and puts them in his bag, now regretting not doing it the evening before.

Once he's put all his clothes in his bag, he realizes he still needs clothes to wear. He opens Antonio's closet and takes out a sweater to put on. He knows his boyfriend doesn't mind him wearing his clothes, but he hasn't actually taken Antonio's clothes with him before.

He also grabs a pair of sweatpants to put on, and a pair of socks. He grabs Antonio’s branded socks, with the AFC13 logo on it, just because he can. He feels an awful lot like Antonio now, but he wouldn’t say he’d mind.

Once he’s gathered all his stuff, he goes downstairs to make himself an espresso and get himself something to eat. He leaves the house not long after, to drive himself to the airport. He has a flight to catch to Germany to do sim work at Audi. He despises doing it, a lot. Especially because it means he has to leave Antonio for it, and won’t see his boyfriend till the next race.

-

Antonio comes home at the end of the day, and while he knows Robin isn’t there. It’s still disappointing to come home to an empty house. He goes to order food for himself, almost calling into the living room to ask what he wants. But of course, he isn’t there.

Once he’s ordered dinner he goes upstairs to change into more comfortable clothes, he tries to find a certain pair of sweatpants but he can’t find it. He’s almost certain he put it in his closet the day before, but he thinks he must’ve remembered it wrong.

A few days after he tries to search his closet for the sweater Robin took with him, but he can’t find it,

just like the sweatpants the other day. He opts for a different sweater, not thinking about it any further. He’s also noticed a pair of his socks have gone missing, but he decides that it could very well have been that his washing machine has eaten them.

He prepares himself for the next Formula E race, he packs his bags and checks himself into his flight online. He’s arriving earlier than usual to have a few days to spend in New York with Robin before the racing action starts.

When he’s ready he takes his bags with him and gets into his car to drive to the airport in Lisbon. He’s lucky he’s got a direct flight to there, so he doesn’t have to transfer and can just relax all the way there. He boards his plane and sends Robin a message he’s in the plane, he turns his phone into airplane mode right after.

Once his plane has landed in New York, he takes out his phone and turns it back out of airplane mode to send Robin a message telling him he’s arrived

He gets out of the plane and goes to security as quickly as possible to get to the hotel as soon as he can. Unfortunately, when he’s through security it still takes a while for his baggage to arrive at the baggage claim. Once it’s finally there, he goes straight to the taxi service with his bags.

New York traffic is busy, so, unfortunately, it takes a while for him to get to the hotel. Once he’s there, he gets his bags out of the trunk and takes them into the hotel with him. He goes to the reception to get his own key to the room and then takes the elevator up.

He opens the room with his key and lets his bags fall at the entrance, he can deal with that later. “I’m here,” He calls. He makes his way further into the room to get to Robin.

“Hi.” Robin gets up from the bed he was seated on and goes for a kiss to greet him. Antonio pushes him onto the bed and deepens the kiss from there. Once he’s out of breath, he pulls away from Robin and takes a proper look at him. And then he sees it, his clothes that were missing. The sweater, the sweatpants and even the socks.

“So you were the thief,” Antonio says, “I thought my washing machine had eaten those socks.”

“You’ve been caught,” Antonio adds. He pins Robin down by his arms and gives a kiss to his forehead.

Robin smiles, “I hope you don’t mind.”

“I don’t at all, I quite like it. But you’re still a thief, I’ve been searching for those clothes all week.” Antonio straddles Robin’s lap pining him down further, he gives him another kiss. “I think you should take them off now though, I think I like you without them better.”

“Your wish will be granted,” Robin says.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
